


Love & hate

by trinitypixi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Cheating, F/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinitypixi/pseuds/trinitypixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free is a transfer student from the UK and is joining Ravon Highschool. He meets a girl called Meg Turney . Captain of cheerleading and a total bitch. Gavin then starts being friends with Barbara Dunkelman. Meg Turneys arch enemy......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my 2nd fic . I'm not so good at writing so please be patient feed back is appreciated. Enjoy !

**Gavins pov**

I woke up to the smell of egg and bacon. _My favourite_ I jump out of bed making the guilt go on the floor and run down the stairs nearly tripping several times before skidding to a halt on the landing. I run into the kitchen to be greeted with a plate full of bacon and eggs and early morning sunshine streaming through the window.

"You should do running in the Olympics with food at the end of every finish line " she chuckles before giving me a side hug. "Are you excited about school today?" I groan before asking where Geoff is . " Oh he's still sleeping let me go wake him up" 

I slowly chew my food staring at my food with thoughts swimming through my head before being slapping in the head . In shock I look up to find Geoff smiling at me . "Good news another British student is going to the same high school as you." "Oh what's his name ?" I say carelessly he probably has no friends. "His name is Dan came from the same area you where born and wants to do slow motion camera work when he's older. Added bonus am I right?" 

I shake my head then laugh before grabbing my back pack and walking to the door. "Hey dude arnt you gonna change?" . I look down to find in still in my pajamas . "Whoops!" I say to myself feeling clumsy as useless red rushing to my cheeks.

One of the many reasons why I love my adoptive parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets use to how things work.

_Gavs pov_

Raven high school

Looks pretty modern to me. No wonder Geoff suggested it. I look around the parking lot which is filled with cars of all different colors and styles. As i take in my new surroundings something catches my eye. A bright red haired girl in a cheer leading outfit making out with some guy behind a car. _bloody hell_ I quickly turn around and go up the long steps. I don't wanna be know as the 'perv' on my first day.I go through the glass doors to be greeted with loud noise and the slamming of lockers. Different students meander through the crowd arms filled with books and heads ducked down. I see a group of girls staring at me. They then quickly turn around frantically in a quick attempt. I smile to myself laughing

_well isn't this gonna be a good year_

I grab my timetable and head into my form room for resignation . I slowly pock my head through B11 and then poke my head in. Everybody immediately turns around and looks at me. I get nervous and slowly shift from side to side. my eyes looking down. Why was everybody bloody staring at me like as if i committed a crown . I quickly look up to still find people looking at me. Somebody finally breaks the silence and speaks up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey aren't you the new transfer student?" a British accent speaks up. My eyes swivel through the many pairs of eyes to catch one person. "Yes" i reply slowly scared of what was going to happen next . The person stands up and walks over to me and offers his hand. "I'm Daniel but you can call me Dan. I assume Geoffs old me about you?" Bloody hell i though he was joking! "Yep my names Gavin" i say before awkwardly breaking the hand shake and stuff my hands in my trouser pockets. I look around to find that same girl i saw making out with the boy in the back parking lot. Her ringed fingers twirling her bright red hair staring longingly at me. I quickly look away and look back at Dan. "Oh also he teacher said you'll be sitting next to me. I also teach you the ropes around this school". He winks and then a teacher walks through the door with a pile of books in his hand, he then slams the door. I quickly take my seat next to Dan. " Hello class my name is Mr Burns and i will be your form teacher this year and i'll also be your teacher in some of your lessons. Oh and Gavin you'll need this - it's your time table." How the hell does he know me already? He hands me a sheet of paper and sits down a his desk. " Ok class now lets do registration"

_

The bell rings and i get out my class and look at my timetable. First lesson Spanish. God dammit. I then groan. " I know how you feel i bloody hate Spanish as well after are two lessons i will show around the school at break sounds good?" "Sure!" I say "and who's the red head girl in the classroom?" i ask curiously. " Oh she is Meg. She is the cheer leading captain and her dad owns a businesses company. She has a thing for British guys but i can tell shes a right bitch and a slut so i wouldn't date her if i was you. Oh and all the girls will fall for you because of your accent so that's a added bonus as well for being British." He smiles and i smile back. "Well isn't that bloody top!" Dan laughs and i notice the amount of people are beginning to thin in the corridors. " We betta hurry up before we get told off!"

_

Finally lunch rolls around and Dan quickly grabs me by the arm the minute i leave the classroom. I've got a lunch pass for joining a club so we can get through quicker and get the hot food." Dan says out of breath before running down the corridors.  
I get my tray of food and Dan leads me to a table of 12. "Lindsay is the girl with short red hair. Michael is the one with red curly hair. Tina is the one with dark long brown hair and glasses. Same with Ray over there but shorter hair. Arryn is the one with black hair and Miles is the one with dark brown hair and a beard. And finally that's my girlfriend Olivia. And everyone this is Gavin." I sit next to Dan and look at everyone with there happy smiling. " You have quite a big nose Gavin" Arryn says laughing. Miles nudges her and starts giggling to. Then soon the whole table starts laughing.

I already feel welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome


End file.
